


Love Bite

by forgotaboutdrea



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Barebacking, Bloodplay, Bodily Fluids, Bruises, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotaboutdrea/pseuds/forgotaboutdrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hickeys are the tamest form of the marks Nick and Warrick leave on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> written for [rounds_of_kink](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/)  
> prompt: from [silentflux](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/): blood, ice, and champagne

On those days when Nick had a hickey, whether he tried to conceal it or not, everyone at the lab teased him about it. All day and into the next. However when Warrick had one, plain as a red day even on his darker skin, there was never a peep from anyone, except perhaps a pointed look from Catherine. Nick wondered what they would say if his co-workers found out about the other marks that often grace Warrick's body and his own.

It could get rough between them, it had all started that way. During Nick's attempt to steal back the TV remote from Warrick, they pushed each other around into furniture, wrestled on the floor, and it culminated as Nick shoved Warrick up against the wall and slammed Warrick's wrist until he released the remote. Once it hit the floor, both men became acutely aware of their heavy breathing and Nick's body insistently pressed into Warrick's in all the right places. Nick tilted his head to meet his lips with Warrick's and was kissed just as deeply in return. Later, along with ones from the struggle, they both had other bruises, Nick on his hips and Warrick on the back of his neck. Fingerprints left from clinging too hard.

One time, Nick had Warrick on his stomach, Nick's hands on his shoulderblades keeping him pinned. He fucked Warrick so slow that it hurt, and Warrick groaned and pleaded for Nick to move faster. Instead of complying, Nick smacked his ass. Warrick went home the next morning satiated, his ass and hip purple and sore.

 

Nick didn't know what Warrick was celebrating, but he sure as hell wasn't going to refuse a request to be let inside and share a bottle of champagne, especially not with the those shiny green eyes visually fucking him. Nick had barely gotten the glasses out of his cupboard before Warrick's hands were on him, tugging up his shirt and pressing the cold bottle to the skin on his back. Nick shivered and Warrick reached around him, grabbing a bucket out of the cupboard for ice.

More of the champagne ended up on their bodies and the sheets than was drank. Nick licked it off of Warrick's torso, sucked it out from where it pooled in Warrick's navel. And the ice, it kept the champagne cold, but Warrick sent some of it melting down Nick's spine and the cleft off his ass.

Another time, Nick bit down hard on Warrick's lip when he came, and was excited by the small gush of red and metallic tang in his mouth. After some experimentation, they found that Warrick's favorite places to cut were just underneath Nick's right nipple, or across his hip bone. Nick favored the inside of Warrick's thighs. Then they decided that if they were going to taste each other's blood, they may as well ditch the condoms too.

They were playing at both tonight, a fresh cut on Warrick's shoulder, and Nick unabashedly riding Warrick's cock with the promise of Warrick's tongue in his ass later, licking him clean.

 

Warrick woke him so that there was more than enough time to shower together before work. He couldn't keep his lips from Nick's neck for nearly the entire time. And sure enough, when Nick stepped out of the shower and inspected his neck, there was a bright new hickey for everyone to see. Warrick smirked and toweled Nick off until he was sighing and groping him back.

Out in the kitchen, Warrick made coffee and sandwiches for them both. In the bedroom, Nick hesitated before stripping the bed and redressing it with clean, uncompromised sheets, collecting in his memory the evidence of last night and Warrick in his bed: blood, ice, champagne.


End file.
